The present invention relates generally to the field of plant pots. More particularly, the present invention relates to flower pots and their associated trays that are compatible in a variety of positions.
A variety of pots or similar containers for storing and housing a variety of plants are conventionally known. A typical xe2x80x9cflower potxe2x80x9d assembly includes a pot and a tray. The bottom of the pot rests on the upper surface of the tray, adding to both the aesthetic appeal and the overall stability of the flower pot assembly. Additionally, the tray serves to collect water, dirt and portions of the plant if and when they fall out of the pot, reducing the amount of spillage of materials.
Although such flower pots are well known, such conventional flower pot assemblies include a number of limitations. For example, it is often desirable to place the pot in a number of different positions relative to the tray. In particular, there are occasions where it is beneficial for the user to lock the pot in place relative to the base, adding to the overall stability of the flower pot. At other times, however, the user may desire to fix the position of the pot without xe2x80x9clockingxe2x80x9d the pot in position, such as when the user may have to remove the pot from the tray on a regular basis. On other occasions, the user may not want to fix the position of the pot at all relative to the base. Although many conventional flower pot assemblies may be able to accommodate one of these positions, it is desirable to have a flower pot that can accommodate all of the positions.
Another limiting feature of conventional flower pot assemblies is the lack of an ability to xe2x80x9cmix and matchxe2x80x9d different flower pots with different trays. Because many flower pot trays have idiosyncratic ridges, grooves, depressions or projections on at least one surface thereof, the use of a base with an unassociated flower pot often will result in an unstable arrangement, increasing the likelihood that the pot will tip over.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved flower pot assembly that permits a user to employ the tray of one flower pot system with the flower pot of another system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved flower pot assembly wherein the pot can be secured to the base in a variety of manners.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved flower pot assembly with an improved degree of stability.
It is yet another embodiment of the present invention to provide an improved flower pot assembly that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Further advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification, drawings, and claims illustrating the preferred embodiments of the present invention.